Jigoku Shoujo
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: ¿Tu nombre? Hyuuga Hinata ¿Estas Triste? Ella me lo quitara, me quitara a mi Naruto-Kun ¿Cúal es tu deseo? Mandarla al Infierno. Se concede la Venganza
1. Chapter 1

_**Jigoku Shoujo**_

_**Lagrimas de un corazón sangrante**_

Una noche de lluvia, lagrimas del cielo. Ese era el pensamiento de una joven mirando a través de su ventana, una joven de largo cabello negro con reflejos azules, hermosos ojos perlados que solo reflejaban tristeza, en su escritorio había varias fotos pero una resaltaba mas que las otras. Dos niños pequeños, una niña con un fuerte sonrojo y a su lado un niño rubio que mostraba una gran sonrisa. Al lado de la foto esta una computadora encendida, con una pagina de Internet abierta totalmente negra, con solo unas frases y una barra para escribir, el reloj marcaba las 00:00 –Naruto-Kun— susurro la joven cerrando sus ojos, sin percatarse de una niña que estaba detrás de ella, una niña de ojos rojos sin emoción.

Era un día soleado, los diversos estudiantes se dirigían a sus escuelas e institutos para un día más de clases, algunas muchachas caminaban juntas charlando animadamente al igual que jóvenes en ellos, solo una caminaba sola, llevaba puesto un uniformo que consistía en un chaleco y falda negra, una corbata azul, en el pecho del chaleco del lado derecho estaba el emblema de una extraña hoja. La joven de largo cabello negro miraba al piso con tristeza, solo levanto su rostro al escuchar una voz llamándola –¡¡Hinata-Chan!!— gritaba un joven rubio, su uniforme era el mismo que el de la chica, claro que llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros pero su chaleco estaba abierto dejando ver la blanca camisa que usaba el joven y sin la corbata azul –Naruto-Kun— susurro la joven cuando el rubio llego a su lado –Buenos Días Hinata-Chan— saludo Naruto –Bue…Buenos Días Naruto-Kun— susurro la joven con un leve sonrojo –Anoche llovió muy fuerte pero que bien que hoy el cielo este despejado— dijo con gran alegría el rubio –Si— fue la única respuesta de Hinata.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio aunque para Hinata el sonido de sus latidos sonaban con fuerza al estar cerca de su mejor amigo. Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto eran amigos de la infancia, prácticamente desde que nacieron siempre estaban juntos ya que sus padres eran amigos, Hinata sentía admiración por la determinación y la fuerza que acompañaban siempre al rubio de ojos azules, pero con el paso del tiempo esa admiración y cariño de amigos se transformo en algo más.

Pronto para Hinata y para su desilusión, llegaron al portón de su instituto, un gran edificio se alzaba frente a ellos, a un lado había una placa con el mismo símbolo de sus uniformes, debajo de este estaba escrito Instituto Konoha, los dos jóvenes pasaron el portón para recibir otro día de clases.

En la aula 2-A varios jóvenes hablaban entre sus amigos o grupos de compañeros, Naruto se sentó en su mesón el cual estaba detrás de su amiga Hinata, puso sus brazos y este y luego su cabeza para cerrar sus ojos –¿No pudiste dormir Naruto-Kun?— pregunto preocupada la joven de ojos perlados –Lo que pasa Hinata-Chan es que…jejeje anoche me quede viendo un programa hasta muy tarde— explico el rubio poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza. Hinata suspiro pero una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro y junto a esta un leve sonrojo, hasta que la puerta de abrió.

Una joven de cabello corto y color rosa entraba, sus ojos verdes resaltaban y miraba a todos con un pequeño brillo de superioridad, aunque llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que el resto, se notaba que la falta era mas corta, dejando al descubierto más sus piernas. Naruto se sonrojo al ver a Haruno Sakura entrar al salón, para la Hyuuga esto no paso desapercibido y un brillo de tristeza cubrió sus ojos.

Sakura se acerco a donde estaba los dos amigos de la infancia –¡¡Buenos Días Sakura-Chan!!— saludo Naruto con entusiasmo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero su saludo jamás fue respondido, Hinata ladeo un poco su cabeza para no seguir mirando. E el patio del instituto estaba una niña de largo cabello negro como el carbon, al igual que su uniforme con un moño rojo, pero lo mas resaltante de ella era sus extraños ojos rojos, mirando fijamente la espalda de la joven Hyuuga.

La tarde caía lentamente, los estudiantes regresaban a sus hogares. Hinata y Naruto caminaban juntos de regreso a sus casas, la joven de cabello negro tenía la cabeza agachada –Eh Hinata-Chan— llamo el rubio, Hinata levanto su rostro para mirar la gran sonrisa de Naruto –Este domingo iremos al cine ¿Qué película quieres ver?— pregunto, Hinata se sonrojo y tardo un poco en contestar –Hay una que quiero ver es…es una romántica— dijo sonrojándose, el rostro de Naruto parecía la de un zorro cuando frunció su ceño y cerro sus ojos pero luego sonrió –Ok, entonces el domingo te recogere para ir— dijo con su sonría haciendo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara con más fuerza.

Hinata estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con la computadora prendida, respiraba agitadamente mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente la pantalla, una ventana de Internet esta abierta pero mostraba que la página no se encontraba, fijo sus ojos en el reloj, este mostraba las 23:59. Espero unos segundos el reloj mostró las 00:00.

Hinata se sobresalto y le dio a una tecla y la página se puso en negro, una llama apareció para luego desaparecer, unas frases salieron y debajo estaba una barra en blanco para escribir y el botón de enviar. Hinata trago saliva –Nos Vengaremos Por ti— susurro leyendo lo que estaba escrito, allí recordó como es que llego a esto.

_Hinata se colocaba sus zapatos y guardaba sus zapatillas hasta que escucho la conversación de algunas de sus compañeras de clases –¿Jigoku Tsuushin?— pregunto una joven de peinado chino –Así es, es una pagina de Internet que solo se puede acceder a la media noche. Allí escribes el nombre de la persona de la que deseas vengarte y Jigoku Shoujo vendrá para realizar tu venganza— explico una rubia de 4 coletas –¡Aaahhh! ¡No digas eso!— exclamo una rubia de ojos azules claros. Las jóvenes salieron de allí sin notar por ningún momento a Hinata –Realizara tu venganza— susurro apretando su mano contra su pecho_

Ahora estaba allí, sudando nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, lentamente empezó a escribir –Haruno Sakura— susurro al terminar de escribir el nombre de su compañera de clases, luego llevo el cursor al botón de enviar por un momento dudo de lo que hacía, cerro sus ojos y lo oprimió. La pantalla se puso oscura y luego volvió a mostrar el mensaje de no encontrado. Hinata respiraba agitadamente pero cerro todo y apago la computadora –Es solo un mito, no pasara— se dijo cerrando sus ojos, hasta que escucho unas pisadas –Hanabi-Chan ¿Eres tu?— pregunto Hinata levantándose, acercándose a su puerta para abrirlar.

Cuando lo hizo pudo ver un ocaso, Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos, ya no estaba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su casa. Estaba parada en una colina de un hermoso valle con un gran lago mientras atardecía, frente a ella estaba un árbol y una niña con un uniforme negro –Tu…— susurro Hinata _–Mi nombre es Enma Ai— _susurro la niña, su voz no mostraba rastro de emoción alguna –Jigoku Shoujo— susurro de nuevo Hinata asombrada _–Tu me has llamado— _dijo la niña como si no le prestaba atención a la joven Hyuuga mientras levantaba su mano, extendiéndole algo a Hinata.

Hinata se acerco a la niña y agarro lo que le ofrecía, era un muñeco hecho de paja negra, en su cuello estaba atado un hilo de color rojo _–Si deseas vengarte de verdad…tira de la cuerda roja— _hablo Ai. Hinata puso sus perlados ojos sobre los ojos rojos de Ai, estos no mostraban ninguna emoción al igual que su voz _–Harás un pacto conmigo cuando tires de la cuerda. El destinatario de tu venganza será enviado inmediatamente al Infierno— _explico la niña. Hinata levanto su mano derecha, su mano temblaba mientras mas se acercaba al hilo para desatarlo _–Sin embargo…— _dijo de repente Ai haciendo que Hinata se detuviera y mirara fijamente a la niña _–Una vez que se haya cumplido la venganza. Tienes que pagar la recompense— _dijo Ai –¿Recompensa?— pregunto Hinata _–Dos tumbas serán cavadas. Cuando mueras, tu alma también caerá al infierno—_ dijo haciendo que los ojos de Hinata temblaran de miedo _–Nunca conocerás el Paraíso. Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y sufrimiento, vagará durante toda la eternidad— _explico mientras desaparecía y gigantes llamas cubrían a Hinata. La joven Hyuuga miraba por todos lados buscando una salida hasta que las llamas envolvieron su cuerpo mientras gritaba.

Hinata abrió sus ojos, estaba de rodillas en su habitación, lentamente bajo su mirada a sus manos, en ellas apretaba con fuerza el muñeco de paja negra.

Hinata caminaba sola por la calle rumbo al instituto, volteo al escuchar el saludo de Naruto y se detuvo para esperarlo, los dos pronto empezaron a caminar hasta que el joven rubio miro el maletín de su amiga, de un lado salía la cabeza del muñeco –Hinata-Chan ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Naruto señalando el muñeco –No…No es nada Naruto-Kun, es un simple muñeco que me encontré— explico nerviosa desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de su amigo. Naruto frunció el ceño –Me da escalofríos— dijo mirando al frente.

El día pasaba con normalidad hasta la hora del descanso. Hinata se levanto de su puesto y saco su comida –Eh Hinata, podrías esperarme en el lugar de siempre. Tengo que hacer algo— dijo Naruto y sin darle oportunidad de dejarle responder a su amiga y salio corriendo. Hinata pestañeo y sus ojos se entristecieron. Caminaba con paso lento dirigiéndose a un árbol donde ella y Naruto siempre comían juntos –Naruto-Kun ¿Cuándo podré decirte lo que siento por ti?— se pregunto la Hyuuga hasta que escucho un ruido, levanto su cabeza para mirar como Naruto caía desde la azotea de espaldas, el joven trato de aferrarse de una ventana pero no pudo aunque si disminuyo su caída, pero cayo sobre un contendor de basura que estaba cerrado, el sonido del golpe fue horrible y poco a poco el joven empezaba a sangra en el suelo –¡¡¡NATURO-KUN!!!— grito horrorizada la joven corriendo hacía el, levanto su cabeza para ver una sombra alejarse de la baranda de metal rota por donde cayo el rubio, Hinata pudo reconocer un cabello rosa.

Hinata estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital más importante de la ciudad, esperando alguna noticia de la condición de su amigo, pronto salio de la oficina una pareja, una mujer de larga cabellera roja como el fuego y un hombre de gran parecido con el joven rubio, los padres de Naruto. Cuando la mujer vio a la joven Hyuuga esta se acerco a ella para abrazarla mientras lloraba, Hinata la abrazo con fuerza llorando también. Naruto estaba acostado en una cama, su cabeza estaba vendada por completo dejando únicamente su rostro descubierto excepto por la mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar. Estaba conectado a varios equipos que monitoreaban su estado –Naruto-Kun— susurro llorando mientras apretaba la mano de este.

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital hasta que la vio, frente a ella estaba Haruno Sakura –¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Hinata, Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a la Hyuuga –Mi tutora es la directora del Hospital, por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu amigo Naruto?— pregunto con una sonrisa maligna la joven de pelo rosa.

Hinata miraba con odio a Haruno –Fuiste tu verdad— no era una pregunta, era una afirmación –Pues si, yo lo empuje después de rechazarlo cuando me dijo que le gustaba. Mira que idiota por fijarse en alguien como yo que soy superior a el— dijo con suma arrogancia. Hinata apretaba sus manos con fuerza mirando con odio a Sakura –Y tu no puedes probar nada, no hay testigos ni pruebas de que fui yo y si se lo dices a alguien. Nadie te creerá— susurro Sakura para luego alejarse mientras reía. Hinata lloraba de rabia, luego se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo a la habitación donde estaba Naruto, cuando llego busco su maletín con la mirada.

Cuando lo encontró lo abrió y saco el muñeco, sus manos temblaban _–Tu alma se verá sumergida en dolor y sufrimiento, vagará durante toda la eternidad— _recordó las palabras de Ai pero no le importo –Esto es por ti, Naruto-Kun— susurro jalando el hilo. Las luces del cuarto parpadearon **–Se concede la venganza— **susurro una voz gruesa de hombre. Hinata miro el techo justo cuando las luces volvieron a la normalidad, bajo su mirada a sus manos, el muñeco había desaparecido pero el hilo rojo seguía en su mano derecha.

En una casa tradicional japonesa, en un valle donde siempre había un ocaso, una anciana giraba una rueca, solo se podía ver su silueta a través de la puerta –Ai, tu kimono esta lista— susurro la anciana, una araña de extraños colores y tres círculos como ojos bajaba por uno de sus hilos –Gracias obaa-chan— susurro Ai entrando a la casa para luego desvestirse y ponerse un kimono negro de flores de diversos colores. Un Rostro de hombre envuelto en llamas gruñía, pero solo era eso, un rostro pegado a una gran rueda de madera envuelta en llamas, la rueda era de una carreta la cual volaba por el cielo, dentro estaba Ai con dos muñecos de paja de diferentes colores, la carreta avanzo por el cielo hasta desaparecer.

Sakura caminaba hacía la oficina de su Tutora, hasta que se cruzo con un enfermero, ella los ignoraba incluso los hacía tropezarse pero este era diferente, era un joven de buena apariencia, su cabello cubría su frente y un poco de sus ojos, una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro haciendo que Haruno se sonrojara, el joven enfermero paso de largo después de mirar a la joven de pelo rosado, Sakura se quedo estática hasta que sonrió. Se volteo para seguirlo pero vio que ya estaba bastante lejos dando vuelta en un pasillo, se apresuro para seguirlo y tener una buena noche.

Sakura trotaba hasta el punto de correr al seguir al joven, no entendía como es que no lograba alcanzarlo, pero no se fijo que no se encontró con nadie más por lo pasillos, se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de una mujer, estaba al inicio del pasillo cuando de una habitación salía una mujer pelirroja llorando con fuerza mientras gritaba Naruto, un hombre que apretaba los hombros de la mujer en un intento de calmarla la seguía mientras el lloraba en silencio, por ultimo salió un doctor, por su rostro y su cabeza sin pelo se notaba que era un hombre ya mayor, aunque Sakura no lo reconoció pero no le dio importancia, su curiosidad hizo que se moviera y entrara en la habitación de donde salio la pareja y el doctor, en la cama se encontraba un joven con un pañuelo blanco cubriendo su rostro, las maquinas estaba apagadas y se notaba que el cuerpo ya no respiraba –Baka— susurro Sakura cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca del cuerpo para luego darse la vuelta.

No pudo avanzar nada al ser sujetada por su muñeca por alguien, Haruno se volteo enojada para gritarle a la persona que la detuvo, pero nada salio de su boca pero esta estaba abierta y sus ojos abiertos al máximo del miedo al ver quien la retenía. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba levantado pero ya no poseía nada de piel y carne, era un esqueleto –Sakura-Chan— hablo el esqueleto. Haruno grito aterrorizada, con fuerza se zafo del agarre del esqueleto y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Corría con toda su fuerza tratando de alejarse de esa habitación, pudo notar que todos los pasillos estaban sin luz, hasta que choco contra alguien –Debes tener mas cuidado niña— susurro la voz de una mujer, Sakura levanto su rostro solo para gritar, frente a ella estaba una hermosa mujer o lo fue, ya que su rostro le faltaba carne y su ojo izquierdo, en su mano sostenía una jeringa con un extraño liquido. Sakura se levanto del suelo para correr en la otra dirección.

La mujer sonrió mientras su vestimenta cambiaba a un kimono azul dejando sus hombros al descubierto, a su derecha apareció un gran ojo ámbar opaco en el muro –Pronto acabara— hablo la voz de un joven **–Así es— **susurro el doctor que salio de la habitación de Naruto, solo que llevaba una Yukata de colores opacos, un sombrero gris y una bufanda roja en su cuello. Sakura ya no sabía a donde iba, solo quería correr y alejarse de esas cosas, no noto que llego hasta la azotea del Hospital o eso pensó ella hasta verse a ella misma y a Naruto, en la azotea del Instituto.

El Rubio estaba sonrojado y parecía costarle hablar –¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día así que habla de una vez— demando la pelirosa enfadad –Bueno…Sakura-Chan, yo…yo quiero decirte que tu….tu me gustas mucho— se confeso Naruto pero su sonrojo desapareció cuando Haruno empezó a reírse –Por dios que Baka eres ¿Crees que por decirme esas tonterías me fijaría en alguien como tu?— dijo con arrogancia. Naruto estaba asombrado por las palabras de la joven y sentía que su corazón se rompía –Porque no mejor se lo dices a la estúpida de tu amiga, seguro ella puede ser la que acepte tus estúpidos sentimientos ya que ella es eso, una gran estúpida y perdedora— dijo con maldad –¡Callate! Puedo soportar que rechaces mis sentimientos ¡Pero no permitiré que insultes a mi mejor amiga!— alzo la voz el rubio defendiendo a su amiga, jamás espero que Sakura lo empujara con fuerza hacía la reja de la azotea, esta al no ser mantenida adecuadamente estaba oxidada, cediendo por el peso y la fuerza con que Naruto lo golpeo. Cayendo al vació.

La imagen de Sakura desapareció al igual que el día, mostrando la realidad del tiempo al dejar ver la luna. Sakura pestañeo pero frunció su ceño –¡¡¡ES ESTO UNA BROMA!!! ¡¡¡PUES DEJENME DECIRLES QUE NO IMPORTA LO QUE LE HICE A ESE BAKA!!! ¡¡¡EL NO ES NADIE Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE LO QUE LE HICE!!!— grito enojada al cielo –Escucho eso señorita— dijo una joven voz, Sakura se volteo y se encontró con el joven enfermero solo que ya no llevaba el uniforme sino unas ropas casuales –No se arrepiente de sus actos— susurro la mujer del kimono **–Su corazón es oscuro— **comento el hombre, cada uno apareció al hablar y flotaban sobre la pelirosa.

Un cascabel sonó y Sakura dirigió su mirada al frente, Enma Ai estaba frente a Sakura –_Oh penosa sombra atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente y haciéndoles daño. Un Alma ahogada en un Karma pecaminoso— _susurro Ai, Sakura sudaba mientras sus ojos se abrían _--¿Quieres probar a morir esta vez?— _pregunto levantando su brazo izquierdo, las flores de su kimono se desprendieron de la tela dirigiéndose a la Haruno, esta cayo inconciente.

Sakura abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en una pequeña barca, el cielo estaba nublado pero había una extraña luz en forma de 4 rayas, de una luz violeta clara, se levanto y vio que en el rió que iba habían varios barcos pequeños con velas, un ruido la hizo mirar al frente, Enma Ai controlaba el timón de la pequeña barcaza –¡Oye! ¡¿Adonde me llevas?!— pregunto exaltada Sakura pero se cayo al ver su mano convertirse en una rama de hojas de cerezo, pero estas se marchitaron con rapidez, su cuerpo empezó a convertirse en un cerezo y sus pétalos caían marchitos mientras gritaba _–Esta venganza te enviará al infierno— _dijo la niña como si no le prestara atención a los gritos de horror de la joven pelirosa mientras cruzaban un gran portón, las velas de los barquitos se apagaron y un cascabel sonó.

Era un nuevo día en el Instituto Konoha, algunas jóvenes susurraban entre ellas –Hace días que Sakura esta desaparecida— dijo una –Es verdad pero saben, Uzumaki ya se recupero y Hinata lo esta cuidando, por eso esta faltando a clases— dijo otra –Yo escuche que los dos son novios ahora— dijo una tercera.

En el jardín trasero de la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, su cuerpo estaba aun con varias vendas, pero sonreía sosteniendo la mano de Hinata, la joven sonreía de felicidad para luego inclinarse y besar la mejilla derecha del rubio. Ambos jóvenes estaban sonrojados –Ya regreso, traeré algo de beber— dijo Hinata –Ok, de aquí no me muevo— contesto Naruto con una sonrisa. Hinata entro a la casa y fue a la cocina para buscar algo de beber, pero se detuvo en un espero que colgaba en un muro. Se desabotono los dos primeros botones de su camisa, mostrando un poco de su pecho y un extraño símbolo, un circulo que encerraba una especie de llama aunque unas partes salían del circulo.

Hinata sabía que esa marca le haría recordar por siempre lo que hizo y su destino –No importa, ahora estoy con Naruto-Kun. Ahora soy feliz— susurro abotonándose la camisa y caminando a la cocina.

En una habitación oscura, varias velas encendidas estaban allí, en la cera estaban escritos varios nombres. Una nueva vela apareció, teniendo escrito el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata y se prendió _–Nos vengaremos por ti— _susurro de algún lado la voz de Enma Ai para luego desaparecer todo.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Una mujer de edad avanzada abrió sus ojos, aunque las arruga cubrían su rostro y su cabello era de un canoso plateado, se podía notar que en su juventud fue una hermosa mujer, aunque algo resaltaba mucho en su rostro y eran sus ojos perlados.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña barca en un rió que estaba llena de pequeños barcos con velas, giro su rostro y pudo ver que una niña controlaba el timón de la barca –Jigoku Shoujo— susurro la mujer de edad avanzada –Ya recuerdo, mi hora llego— dijo para mirar de nuevo al frente, una gran portón se distinguía a lo lejos entre la niebla _–Así es Uzumaki Hinata— _susurro Enma Ai.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar su apellido de casada, recordando todos los momentos que paso en su vida con su esposo, hijos y nietos –Fue una hermosa vida, solo me duele no poder ver de nuevo a mi esposo. Pero sabía el preció cuando te invoque hace mas de 65 años— susurro Hinata agachando el rostro mientras que de sus ojos escapaban unas delgadas lagrimas.

Ai parecía no prestarle atención a las palabras de la mujer, pero las escuchaba con atención, ella era una de las pocas que aceptaban lo que les sucedería, muchos se resistían pero a la final todo terminaba igual. Pero Enma Ai no espero lo que paso en ese momento y la expresión de sorpresa de sus ojos era la prueba de que jamás había ocurrido.

Hinata sintió que el bote se agito levemente pero no le hizo caso hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, se giro para ver quien era y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo –Na…Naruto— susurro. Frente a su rostro un envejecido Uzumaki Naruto le sonreía a su esposa –Hola Hinata-Chan— saludo el hombre, aun con el pasar de los años esa sonrisa suya no había desaparecido ni el brillo de sus ojos azules –Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Hinata, Naruto sonrió mirando fijamente los ojos de su esposa –Pues que más. Cumpliendo mi promesa de siempre estar contigo, aun así si debo ir contigo al Infierno. Siempre estaremos juntos mi querida esposa— susurro Naruto agarrando las manos de Hinata –¡Pero!…¡Pero estoy condenada a estar aquí para siempre, no puedo pedirte que tu sufras el mismo destino que yo sufriré!— le dijo su esposa alarmada pero se cayo al sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos.

Naruto después de besar a su esposa la abrazo –Hinata-Chan, no me importa. Para mi el Cielo sería un infierno si tu no estas conmigo. Por eso no me niegues seguirte a donde vas, no deseo separarme de ti nunca. Ni aun después de la muerte— susurro abrazando a Hinata _–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto?— _pregunto Ai sin entender a ese hombre que se condenaba el mismo al sufrimiento eterno, Naruto se volteo y para sonreírle a la niña –Porque amo a mi esposa y no conozco peor sufrimiento que no poder estar junto con ella— respondió Naruto apoyando su cabeza en la de Hinata.

La niebla cubrió el pequeño bote por unos instantes para luego despejarse, en el bote ya no estaban la pareja de esposos de edad avanzada, ahora se encontraba ellos dos en su juventud, ambos abrazados y sonriendo. Enma Ai llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla y luego miro sus dedos, entre sus dedos estaba el rastro de una lagrima _–¿Por qué lloro?— _se pregunto mientras cruzaban el portón al infierno


End file.
